Abandoned
by ClaraLuna
Summary: Korra finds out she s pregnant with Mako s baby. Mako leaves Korra to figure things out. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Korra`s POV

* * *

I couldn`t believe it. I couldn`t be pregnant. I was barely eighteen. The doctor couldn`t be wrong. Could he? I was I supposed to tell Mako? He was obviously the father. When I got back to Air Temple Island I went straight to my room. I didn`t see Tenzin or anyone else on the way there, which I was greatful for. I sat on my bed and cried.

"Korra." Jinora called from the hall "It`s time for dinner."

"I`ll be there in a minute." I said, trying to hide the tears in my voice.

"Are you okay?" She opened the door and stepped in. "Why are you crying?"

"It`s nothing." I wiped away a few tears from my cheek.

"What happened?"

"I can`t tell you."

"Do you want me to get mom?"

"Can you?"

"I`ll be right back." She got up and left the room. She came back with Pema, who was holding Rohan. Jinora left and Pema sat on the bed next to me.

"Jinora said you wanted to talk to me." She said. I looked at Rohan and realized that would be me in a few months. Carrying a baby everywhere.

"You know how I haven`t been feeling well lately?"

"Yes."

"Well, I went to the doctor earlier to find out what`s wrong and he told me... he told me I`m."

"What, what`s wrong?"

"I`m pregnant."

"Korra... who`s the father?"

"Mako."

"Does he know yet?"

"No, he doesn`t. I haven`t told anyone but you."

"You need to tell him."

"I know. But I don`t think I can."

"He deserves to know."

"I know. And he will."

"Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"I really just want to be alone right now."

"Alright." She got up and left the room. I sat there for a few more minutes before going to see Mako. I rode Naga to his house in the city. I knocked on the door and he answered.

"Hey Korra." He said "Come in."

"Thanks." I said.

"What`s up?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Anything." Tears started to stream down my cheeks. "What`s wrong?"

"I-I-I." I couldn`t control it anymore. I broke down and cried. Mako pulled me in.

"Shhhh. Everything`s alright." He started to rub my back.

"No it`s not."

"What do you mean?"

"I`m pregnant."

"What?"

"I`m pregnant, and you`re the father." He let me go and stood there speachless. "Mako?"

"How long have you known?"

"I just found out today." He looked at me. and turned away. "Are you okay?" I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I need to think for a while."

"Alright." I walked out of the house thinking about what he would do.


	2. Chapter 2

Mako`s POV

* * *

Korra was pregnant. It wouldn`t stop running through my mind. She was pregnant and I was the father. How could we have been so stupid? We`re to young to be parents. We wouldn`t be able to raise a baby. I wouldn`t be a good father. I couldn`t leave Korra either. It wouldn`t be right.

"Hey Mako." Bolin said, walking in.

"Hey." I said half-heartedly.

"What`s going on?"

"Nothing."

"Mako, you`re a really bad liar."

"Bolin. It`s nothing."

"Come on. Tell me the truth."

"It`s Korra." I admitted.

"Did you guys break up?"

"No. Nothing like that."

"Then what`s up?"

"She`s pregnant."

"Are you serious?"

"She just told me."

"You`ve only been dating two months."

"I know. And we`re only eighteen. I can`t be a good father when I`m still practicaly a kid."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don`t know. I can`t just leave her. But I can`t be a father yet."

"You need to tell her that." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Wow Bolin. I`ve never heared you so mature."

"I know. I`m scaring myself."

"And it`s gone."

"Seriously. You need to tell her."

"I will."

* * *

Korra`s POV

* * *

I needed to talk to Mako. We couldn`t avoid this. He needs to decide now. Stay with me and raise this baby like a real family. Or don`t. I was about to knock on the door when Mako opened it.

"Korra. I was just about to come see you." He said.

"We need to talk."

"I know."

"You need to decide now. Are you gonna stay with me. Or leave."

"That`s what I need to talk to you about. I don`t want to hurt you. But I can`t be a father just yet."

"You think I`m ready to be a mother?"

"Korra. I`m sorry." With that, he closed the door in my face.

"I hate you Mako!" I yelled. I sat on the ground and cried.

"Korra?" Someone said. I looked up and saw Asami comming twards me. "Korra are you okay?"

"No. I`m not."

"What`s wrong." She nelt down next to me.

"I`m pregnant."

"Mako`s the father." It wasn`t a question.

"He just abandoned me."

"So that`s why you were yelling at the door."

"He doesn`t care. He said he wasn`t ready to be a father. Like I`m ready to be a mother."

"He just needs time."

"I hope you`re right."


	3. Chapter 3

I`m skipping to six months

* * *

Korra`s POV

* * *

I was six months pregnant now. Tenzin and the others found out and Tenzin gave me nothing but gref. I honestly didn`t care. Speaking of carring. Mako seemed to not care at all. He avoided me at all costs. Bolin was on my side though. No pun intended, he was my rock.

"Hey Korra." He said, running twards me.

"Hey Bo."

"How you doing?"

"Pretty good."

"Good." I put a hand on my baby bump and sighed. Honestly, I wasn`t doing well. I missed having Mako around to comfort me. To wrap his arms around me and tell me we`ll make it through this. But he wasn`t. I had to stop wishing for him to change his mind. He left me, and I couldn`t forgive him for that.

"I miss him." I finaly said.

"He`s confused right now."

"He`s been confused for six months. I don`t think I could forgive him."

"You don`t really think that."

"Yes. I do."

"Come on Korra."

"No. He left me to take care of our baby by myself."

"I`m sure if you just tried talking..."

"No! We tried talking. He`s not going to change his mind."

"Calm down. You freaking out is probably not good for the baby."

"You`re right. I`m sorry for loosing it."

"It`s okay."

...

Eight and one half months (Third person)

...

Korra Bolin and Asami were talking in Korra`s room.

"Agh!" Korra screamed.

"Korra" Bolin said "What`s wrong?"

"The baby`s comming." Asami said something Korra couldn`t hear and ran out of the room. "Bolin."

"What`s up Korra?"

"Please. Get Mako."

"Are you sure?"

"Please. I can`t have this baby without him." He got up and ran out of the room and rode Naga to their house.

"Mako!" Bolin yelled, running in the house.

"Bo. What`s up?" Mako asked.

"Korra needs you."

"What are you talking about?"

"the baby`s comming. She needs you with her."

"Ya right."

"I`m serious. She told me to come get you. She woun`t have the baby without you."

"Alright."

(With Korra)

"Korra. You need to push." Asami said.

"No. I need mako."

"He woun`t make it in time. You`re gonna hurt the baby."

"Korra!" Mako yelled, running into the room.

"Mako!" Korra cried.

"It`s alright. I`m hear."

(A while later)

"She`s so cute." Asami said.

"What are you gonna name her?" Bolin asked.

"Taya." Korra said.

"It`s perfect." Mako said.

* * *

There will be more. Sorry if it sucked


	4. Authors note

I would also like to say to all of the people out there who like to tell me I suck. Fuck you. There has been way too much bullshit in my inbox. I know I said it sucked, but I don`t need you reminding me every time I open my email. It`s really fucking annoying and I`m not gonna take it anymore. You don`t like it, don`t read it. So back the fuck off and go be a bitch somewhere else. (I apolagize for my language) I don`t need your approval. I`m not broken. I don`t need you to fix me.

I`m sorry to snyone who finds this annoying. It`s just something I needed to get out there.


	5. Chapter 4

Mako`s POV

* * *

I woke up with the sun shining through the window and my arms around Korra. It had been two weeks since Taya was born. She had amber eyes like me and the same color hair as Korra. Taya was a quiet baby and we didn`t have much trouble with her. Korra had long since forgiven me. We were happy together. Tenzin had relaxed with Korra and she had just recently started her airbending training again. Jinora Ikki and Meelo loved to play with Taya as much as they did Rohan.

"Mako?" Korra asked.

"Sorry. I didn`t mean to wake you." I kissed her cheek and she sat up.

"That`s okay."

"I was gonna let you sleep a while. You were up late last night with Taya."

"It`s fine."

"Alright." Taya started crying and and Korra got up from her spot.

"Shhhhh baby. It`s alright." She cooed. She picked her up and slowly rocked her. After a while, Taya finaly went back to sleep. Korra placed her back in her bed and came back over to me.

"Come on. Let`s get dressed and go down to breakfast." I said. I put on my pants and jaket and wraped my scarf around my neck. Korra got dressed and we went to join the others for breakfast.

"Morning guys." Korra said.

"Good morning." Pema said. Korra plopped down in her usual seat. she looked exhausted. "Long night?"

"You have no idea."

"Taya woke up three times last night." I said

"Hey. That`s the price of being a mom." Pema shrugged.

"So where is the baby?" Ikki asked.

"Taya`s still sleeping." I said.

"I should probably check on her soon." Korra said.

"Korra. Let her sleep a while."

"I just don`t like leaving her alone for too long."

"You`ll feel like that for a while." Pema said.

"Do you think she`ll be a bender?" Jinora asked.

"We really don`t know yet." Korra said. "But I think she`ll be a firebender like Mako."

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"I just have a feeling." As we talked, we heared Taya crying. "I`ll be back." Korra got up from her seat and went back to our room. She came back a few minutes later carrying Taya.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"She`s fine. I just didn`t want to leave her in there alone."

"Alright." She sat back down next to me and gently rocked the baby. I didn`t know what it was. But she just looked beautiful like that. It was really a perfect scene. I wrapped one arm around her shoulder and put a hand on the other and looked down at Taya. Her eyes moved to me and she reached out. Korra looked at me and slipped the baby into my arms. I couldn`t help but smile as she reached up and smiled. Her amber eyes gleaming.

"She`s so cute." Ikki said, snapping me out of my daze.

"She is." I said.

* * *

OMG SO CUTE! A father`s love.


	6. Chapter 5

Korra`s POV

* * *

I sat in my and Mako`s room, holding Taya. She was now a month old. Mako was talking to Tenzin about something. Leaving me with The baby. I looked into her Amber eyes and smiled. She looked just like Mako. I could feel she was going to be a firebender. Like her dad. I guess it was just motherly instincts. My parents were planning on coming to Republic City for a visit. I had told them about my pregnancy and they were angry at first. But they seemed to soften up.

"Hey Korra." Mako said, slipping into the room.

"Hey City Boy." I said.

"You ever gonna stop calling me that?"

"Not a chance Mr. Hat Trick." He rolled his eyes and sat next to me.

"Hey. Why don`t we go out tonight?"

"Wow. That came out of nowhere."

"I`m serious. You parents are coming and I want to do something special. We can even invite Tenzin. Pema and the kids. My brother and Asami."

"I think that`s a great idea."

"Great." He looked down at Taya and smiled "So do you still think she`ll be a firebender?"

"I do."

"Why?"

"I can feel it."

"What do you mean by feel it?"

"Benders have a special energy. Katara taught me how to find it using waterbending."

"So you`re able to tell that she`ll be a bender."

"Ya."

"But why do you think she`ll be a firebender?"

"That. I just have a really strong feeling about."

"Okay."

"Korra your mom and dad are here." Ikki said from the hall.

"Alright. We`re coming." I called. "Come on." We went into the main room where my parents were waiting. "Mom, Dad." I said.

"Hello Sweetheart" Dad said.

"Korra." Mom said. Mako Took Taya out of my arms and I hugged them.

"How was your travel?" I asked.

"It was good." Dad said.

"Now how`s my grandbaby?" Mom asked.

"She`s doing good." I said "Some late nights. But she`s a good baby."

"That`s good." Mako came next to me and My mom looked down at Taya. "Can I hold her?" I nodded and Mako slipped the baby into her arms. "Hi baby. I`m your Gran-gran."

"What did you name her?" Dad asked.

"We named her Taya." Mako said.

"That`s a cute name." Mom said.

"So how long will you be staying?" I asked.

"A few weeks."

"Great. I`ve missed you guys so much."

"So. I was thinking we could all go out to dinner tonight." Mako said.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Mom said.

"Tenzin. Pema. Would you and the kids like to come too?" I asked.

"We`d love to." Pema said.

"Great." Mako said "I`ll be right back." He kissed my cheek and left the room.

(At dinner)

"I have an announcement to make." Mako said suddenly, standing up "First. I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up from my chair "Korra, I made a huge mistake leaving you when I found out you were pregnant. I want to make that up to you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It had a beautiful carving of water and fire. "I heared that this is a tradition in the Water Tribe. I carved this necklace myself. Now, I have to ask you. Korra, I love you with all my heart and I never want you to forget that. So, will you marry me?"

* * *

Cliff hanger! What will she say? Find out next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

Korra`s POV

* * *

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Oh Spirits." I breathed. "Mako."

"What do you say?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes! I will." He picked me up and spun me around. He put me down and kissed me. He went behind me and tied the necklace around my neck. My fingers instantly found the pendant and ran across the carving. "It`s beautiful."

"Congradulations you two." Asami said, giving us both hugs.

"Thank you." I said. My parents got up from there seats and stood infront of us.

"We know you two have had some trouble in the past." Dad said "But I wish you nothing but the best."

"Me too." Mom said "I know you will be very happy together."

"Thank you Mom and Dad." I gave them both hugs.

"I`d like to propose a toast." Tenzin said, standing up "May Mako and Korra have many years of happyness and good fortune."

"Here here." Everyone cried, raising there glasses.

"What did you carve in the necklace Mako?" Ikki asked.

"It`s flames dancing over water." Mako said "It shows that even though were different we work well together."

"You`ve sertanly proved that in the past." Pema said.

"They sertanly have." Bolin said. I put my hand on Mako`s and smiled.

"This has been the best night ever." I said. My fingers finding the pendant again.

* * *

YAY! She said yes! Review 


	8. Chapter 7

Wedding day! IDK how avatar weddings work so bear with me. I`m making this up as I go along.

* * *

Mako`s POV

* * *

I looked in the mirror and sighed. Today was the day of my wedding. The day I was going to marry Korra. I had on a traditional fire nation wedding garb. My hair was too short for a topknot, so I left it down. There were also some Earth Kingdom aspects in my outfit. After all. My mother was and my brother is an earthbender.

"Hey Mako." Bolin said, popping his head through the door "You ready."

"Ya." I took one last look in the mirror and left.

I stood infront of everyone as the music started and Korra came down the isle. She looked beautiful in her traditional water tribe dress. In her arms was Taya. Korra handed Taya over to her mother and continued. She reached the end of the isle and our hands met.

"We are here to witness the union of these two people." The sage said "If anyone believes they should not be wed. Speak now or forever hold your peace." No one said anything so he continued "Mako, do you take Korra to be your wife?"

"I do." I said.

"Korra, do you take Mako to be your husband?"

"I do." She said.

"Now. The bride and groom will exchange there vows."I took out the parchment I had written my vows on.

"Korra, when we first met, I thought we were two completely different people. We were always butting heads and going at each others throats. Then you kissed me during the tournament, and I knew I loved you. I was just to blind to realize it. After Tarrlok captured you. I all became clear. That`s why I wanted to go with you to defeat Amon. It tourtured me to see your bending taken away. But in the end. We made it. I also realized that we have the strangest relationship ever." I finished. I looked up at Korra and saw her try to stifle a laugh. She turned to Asami and she handed her a peice of parchment.

"When we first met, it felt like we were on two completely different planets. I was too strong willed and you were just hot headed. But I guess it makes sence. Considering you`re a firebender. Although I couldn`t help having feelings for you. Soon after we met. We had become friends and we trained together. We were a team. You stuck with me through everything. Especialy against Amon. I felt powerless when he took my bending. But, as I watched him as he went to take yours. It helped me unlock my airbending. And I agree. We have the strangest relationship ever." She looked up from the parchment and smiled.

"By the power vested in me. I no pronounce you husband and wife!" The sage proclamed "You may kiss the bride." I didn`t hessitate a moment. I pulled her in and kissed her passionately. I pulled back and rested my forhead on hers. Our hands found each others again and our fingers entertwined.

After the ceremony, we went to the reception hall. Everyone was having fun. Music was playing and the food was amazing. Everyone came up to congradulate us. Korra and I never left each others side.

"I`d like to propose a toast." Torraq said, standing up from his seat "To my daughter and her new husband. May the years bring good fortune and happyness. maybe a few more grandchildren as well." Korra began to blush when he said that. I thought honestly. Taya was all we needed. I looked at Taya sleeping in Korra`s arms.

"I don`t think I want any more." Korra said to me. "At least not yet."

"I feel the same way." I said. I kissed her cheek and wrapped my arms around her. "I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back.


	9. Chapter 8

Last chapter!

* * *

Korra`s POV

* * *

I sat by the window, looking at the lights in the bay. Taya was asleep and Mako was with Bolin. We had been married for a month now. My hand found the pendant again and traced the carving. I looked over at Taya and smiled. she was six months oldand had just started crawling. Her and Rohan played alot. He was a year and a half and was talking and walking already. As I was lost in my thoughts, the door opened and Mako slipped in.

"Hey." He said "Taya asleep?"

"Ya."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I just like looking at the lights in the bay."

"They are beautiful."

"They really are."

"What are you thinking about?"

"That things can change so fast in a year and a half."

"What do you mean."

"I spent most of my life in a White Lotus compound training. Then I get swept into everything with Amon. And now. I`m raising a baby with someone I started off butting heads and arguing with."

"It`s funny how things happen." Taya let out a wail from her bed and I went to pick her up.

"Darn. Just when I thought she`d sleep more that two hours."

"How long was she asleep."

"She fell asleep right after you left."

"So she slept two and a half hours." He said, putting emifsis on the half. (Don`t judge my spelling. I`m sure you don`t know how to spell every wor either. Plus I`m lazy)

"So I was off by half an hour, geeze."

"It`s okay. I was just messing with you."

"Okay then, City Boy."

"Again. You Have to stop calling me that."

"Again. Not a chance."

"Here. Let me have her." I put Taya in his arms and she started tugging at his scarf. I looked at his hands and noticed he wasn`t wearing his gloves.

"Where are your gloves?" I asked.

"I don`t need them anymore."

"Why not?"

"I didn`t like holding Taya with those rough gloves. They were old and torn. I didn`t want to hurt her."

"I guess you`re right."

"Having a baby really does change people."

"It sure does."


End file.
